Interference
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Daniel is up to something when he changes the tradition of team nights...but Sam and Jack have beat him to it!
1. Bowling

**Interference**

_Doesn't really matter what season you set it in...hehehe...it's all Sam and Jack to me anyway!

* * *

_

Jack was on the elevator on Monday morning, apparently thinking about nothing, as usual. All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened and Daniel hopped into the elevator.

"I figured it out!"

"If you've unlocked the mysteries of the universe, Danny, I don't want to hear about it." Jack said, dryly.

"No!" He said, enthusiastically. "The team night!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I figured out what we're going to do!"

"Great." Jack said, stepping out of the elevator.

Daniel followed. "We're going bowling!"

Jack turned and looked at Daniel before continuing toward Carter's lab. "Bowling?"

"Yeah, I thought Teal'c might enjoy it.'

"Oh, I'm sure he will...lots of noise, kids, bright lights...what's not to love?" Jack continued sarcastically.

"You forgot the teenagers that are making out at the bar." Daniel added, grumpily.

"See...a wonderful throwback to high school."

"At least it beats hockey, drink, and pizza."

"Hey, what's wrong with hockey, pizza and drinks? I happen to like all three." He said, reaching Sam's lab.

"All three what?" She asked.

"Pizza, beer and hockey."

"Daniel, are you complaining about our team nights again?" She asked, shaking her head as she continued to work.

"Not the team or the night...just the monotony of the activity, that's all."

"But Daniel, it's tradition!" Jack insisted.

"_Tradition! Tradition!_" Daniel sang.

"Listen, we can keep the pizza and beer, but go bowling, okay?" Sam compromised. Then, she turned to Jack. "The big game's on Saturday...my place or yours?" She whispered.

"Sounds good." He replied.

Later that after noon, Sam received an e-mail.

**To: Carter, Samantha  
****From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****Subject: Saturday**

My place...you bring pizza, I provide beer?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****From: Carter, Samantha  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

Sure. Half-veggie?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
****From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

Half-veggie, Carter? NO! Meat Lover's!

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****From: Carter, Samantha  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

How about half of each? Veggie for me, Meat Lover's for you...

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
****From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

I knew you were smart...So, when does the game start again?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****From: Carter, Samantha  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

1330 hours, sir.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
****From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

My place, 1300 hours. It's a date...well, uh, sort of.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****From: Carter, Samantha  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

Daniel and Teal'c?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
****From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

Couldn't make it...

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
****From: Carter, Samantha  
****Subject: Re: Saturday**

Okay. Just you and me...unofficially a date!

* * *

_I just HAD to add some e-mails! I LOVE that element! It's new for me (YAY!) At least in story-form_


	2. Plans

_Jack didn't even ask Teal'c and Daniel…Virago500, you catch on really quick! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten thus far…_

_It's a series of e-mails...I just loved doing it the first time!

* * *

_

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Wednesday**

I've finally set them up! Send an e-mail to Jack saying that you can't make it to the team night on Wednesday.

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: Wednesday**

I do not understand what you mean…set them up? And I am not going to be otherwise occupied on Wednesday, therefore I can go to the team night.

* * *

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Re: Wednesday**

I've set them up…that means, I'm getting them to go on a date…it's a Tau'ri ritual that most of us go through to procure a spouse, er…mate.

In order for them to believe that we didn't actually plan this, neither one of us are going to be able to make it…so, you have to tell Jack that you can't make it, and I'll arrange to be called in for consultation by one of the other SG teams. Got it?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Team Night**

It is my regret to inform you that I will not be able to attend the weekly team night this week.

* * *

**To: Hammond, George  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Need a small favor…**

I really, really, REALLY need to be assigned to work with one of the SG teams this Wednesday- something really pressing…if you want payment on that bet.

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Hammond, George  
Subject: Re: Need a small favor…**

I understand. SG-6 is going to P4C 457 on Wednesday at 0800 hours. They needed some help anyway…I'll let Colonel O'Neill know that you will be unable to go to the team night.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Hammond, George  
Subject: Dr. Jackson**

Dr. Jackson will be assigned to SG-6's missions to P4C 457. They needed an expert on Ancient language and culture, and unfortunately, I'll have to send him along. They leave Wednesday morning at 0800 hours.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Wednesday**

Sorry, Sam…General Hammond just asked me to help SG-6 out with their mission to P4C 457. They've been studying some Ancient ruins, and need my help.

Have fun…by the way, the bowling alley- I forgot to mention it to Jack…is called "Jack and Jill's." Cheesy, I know…Sorry. :(

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Team Night**

Daniel just e-mailed me…He can't make it to the team night. He was asked to help SG-6. Anyway, when are we meeting on Wednesday? Where?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

General Hammond just e-mailed. Funny, Teal'c can't make it either…I guess it's just you and me. First of all, where are we going? The only bowling place I know of is Jack and Jill's…but that's pretty lame…

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Well, that's where we're going. I don't know where it is.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Then, we'll meet at your place at 1830 hours? We'll take the truck.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

My car has better gas mileage…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

But I like my truck!

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

At these gas prices? Sir, you must be joking!

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

All right…sigh

Isn't this all a little suspicious?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Yes, sir…it's a lot like the time that you all threw that surprise birthday party for me. You know, everybody conveniently unavailable at the same time…

But, I'm not going to complain.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Neither am I.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Wow, we're really getting serious…two dates in one week?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

No…two team nights that our fellow team members skipped out on. But about getting serious…

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

We can't do this over e-mail…what about dinner my place on Friday night?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Whatever you say…that little black dress?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Dress blues…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

WHAT!

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

J/K…fine, the little black dress…and the nice blue shirt…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Fine by me…

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Oh, and by the way…dinner's on you.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Chinese?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

That's cheating…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Fine…I'll be over at 1600 hours. You better not be there…show up (after you get pretty at Janet's house…I know you do!) at 1900 hours- give or take a few minutes.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Yes sir.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Why can't you make it on Wednesday?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

I am going with Bra'tac to rally other Jaffa for our cause.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: Team Night**

Liar...but I forgive you...

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: News of a Depressing Nature**

I believe O'Neill suspects...

* * *

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

Just bad news...anyway, that's not possible...my excuse was backed up by General Hammond...what was yours?

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

That I am going to rally more Jaffa for our cause.

* * *

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

See, it's fool-proof.

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

And yet not O'Neill-proof...

* * *

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

I thought they were the same thing...oh well, they're not backing out on us, are they?

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: Re: News of a Depressing Nature**

I do not believe so, Daniel Jackson.

* * *

**To: Hammond, George  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: (No subject)**

All systems go for Operation: Matchmaker!

* * *

_I hope you followed the story well enough...I thought it was pretty funny, but I've been catching up on some stories that I hadn't updated in a while...check them out!_


	3. Wednesday

Jack arrived at Sam's house at six-thirty Wednesday evening. He knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hi, Sam."

He looked her up and down. Her jeans and vintage-looking tunic top, were stunning on her.

"You look…great."

"You've said that before. Almost that exact way…" She said, teasing him.

"When?"

"Oh, when we went and I was sold to the other Mongolian tribe on the planet. You know, when you bought me for a…what was it?"

"Regulation Air Force pistol." He said, proudly. "I always knew I was good at bargaining, but I had no idea…"

"Inflation." She said, getting her jacket and purse.

They walked toward Sam's car. "You driving or me?" Jack asked.

"Go ahead…this is a date, and you did offer to drive." She said as she handed him the keys.

"What about the bike?" Jack asked, trying his luck.

"We're not serious enough for that yet."

He opened the door for her, and she was reminded of how good it made her feel to be treated like such a lady.

"So, we're going to Jack and Jill's." Jack said as he got into the car.

"Yep."

"You ever gone bowling before, Carter?"

"Of course."

"Ah…then, I guess I don't have to teach you."

"Well, if you'd like to teach me, I'd be happy to learn." She said, smiling.

"Do you think Daniel and Teal'c ever realized just how close we've been getting over the last few months?" He asked.

"And just how close do you think we're getting?" She asked, teasingly.

"Close enough to have three dates planned this week." He said.

"They're probably gloating over the fact that they've set us up." She said, laughing.

"Probably."

They pulled into the parking lot. "All right. Let's go."

She turned to him. "Why are you in such a hurry to get into the bowling alley? I thought you hated bowling."

"Nah…that was just an excuse for Danny." He said, turning the engine off. "Besides, the sooner we bowl, the sooner I can finish this."

"Finish what?" She asked.

He kissed her. "This."

They got into the bowling alley a few minutes later, got their shoes, and bowling balls, and headed to the lanes.

"So, are you going to teach me to bowl or not?" She asked as she waited for him to finish tying his shoes.

"I thought you knew how…"

"And I thought you wanted to teach me."

He smiled. "Ah…" He cleared his throat. "Young lady, just watch an old pro."

He took his stance and then let go of the ball, sending it toward the center of the lane. Unfortunately, he didn't quite get it in the center and only knocked down six of the nine pins.

He managed to take the other three out with one more shot, and he turned to his date. "Not bad for a guy who hasn't played since high school."

She smiled. "So, it's my turn."

She tried her best to look dumb, but it just wasn't the right look for her.

"Carter, just skip the 'dumb' looks. It just…isn't you."

She smiled. "So, I can use physics in this one?"

He chuckled. "If you think it would help."

She took her stance, angling the ball at the right angle from the ground and from the sides. Then, she quickly calculated the necessary velocity, and let go of the ball. The screen above showed a large caption "STRIKE!"

She turned. "Does that work for you, sir?"

He just stared at her, baffled. "You did that all in three minutes, Carter?"

"I'm just talented."

"How did you…?"

"Well, first, I calculated the angle at which I needed to release the ball to achieve maximum…"

Jack put his hand up. "I may not be as dumb as I pretend to be at work, but I still don't understand a thing you say after you say the word 'calculate.'"

She kissed him. "Jealous?"

He shook his head. "Never."

After two hours of Sam bowling straight strikes, and Jack not getting a single one, he started to get a little cranky. "Carter, for once in your life, can you NOT calculate the angle and the velocity and all of that stuff…can you just make one mistake?"

She looked into those dark brown eyes of his. He had the puppy dog face down!

"All right…one gutter ball, coming up."

True to her word, she continued to bowl gutter balls, but she didn't mind.

As they got into the car to go home, she turned to him. "What do you think they're going to ask when we get to the base tomorrow?" She asked.

"If we enjoyed the team night." He said.

"And what should we respond?"

"Well, if there's been any betting involved, we really have to tell the truth."

She nodded.

"So, we'll just have to tell them that we've been dating for the last year."

She smiled. "And if there's been no betting?"

"Oh, I really doubt there hasn't been any betting. I heard Danny talking to Teal'c about some ten-dollar something-or-other…"

She smiled. "Then, we announce it to the entire SGC tomorrow?"

"Might as well."


	4. Thursday

Daniel approached Jack, who was whistling in the elevator. "So, how was the team night?"

"It was fun…Carter and I were the only ones who showed up." He said, nonchalantly.

Daniel had to suppress a squeal of glee. "So, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"I just told you it was fun, didn't I, Danny?"

"Right…so, it was your first date." Daniel said, not really asking the question.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you guys hadn't ever mentioned…" Daniel said, trying to wrap his mind around what Jack had just said. "You mean you've been on a date before this?"

"Yeah…" Jack said, walking out of the elevator.

The doors closed on a very confused Daniel.

Daniel headed up to General Hammond's office. "Come in, Dr. Jackson. Close the door."

Daniel did so, and then, he turned to the General. "They've been dating behind our backs!"

"What!" George asked, incredulously.

"Yeah…apparently that wasn't their first date."

"But it could be their second, besides we both still get winnings for saying that they'd go bowling on a Wednesday night."

"That's true. But now, I'm wondering if the rumors that the nurses have going on are true."

"You mean the ones that they've been secretly married for the last eight years?" Walter (The Chevron Guy) asked as he walked in from the Briefing Room.

Both men just looked at him. "Sorry, sir. It's just that…"

"It's all right, Sergeant. Come on in."

"They have been sighted at various public places together for approximately a year now." Teal'c supplied walking in from the corridor outside. "I am sorry to have interrupted your gathering." He replied, looking at the shocked faces of the other three men.

"You're fine, Teal'c."

"I caught them in the supply closet in Lock-up C." Siler added.

Soon, the office was crowded and they reconvened to the Briefing Room. Suddenly, the klaxons went off. "Unscheduled Off-World Activation! Unscheduled Off-World Activation!"

Walter's face fell. "I didn't get to say it this time!"

"We're receiving a transmission. It's the Tok'ra." One of the technicians reported.

"Open the iris." The General commanded as he went down to the Gate Room.

Jacob Carter walked down the ramp. "You said there was urgent news?"

"You were right, old friend. They've been dating for a while now!"

The grin on Jacob's face grew. "How much now?"

"About five hundred. You didn't go with the theory that they were going to go bowling on a Wednesday night and they did." Daniel reported.

"Dad!" Sam called as she walked into the room. She had heard every word, and consequently there was an added measure of…shock in her voice.

"Well, I guess it's not a secret anymore. I just won a bet!"

"About me and Jack?" She asked, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Actually, yes." He confessed.

She turned to her friends. "I thought we were worth more to you than five hundred dollars."

Jacob started to laugh. "Oh, it's not five hundred dollars, Sammy. It's five hundred THOUSAND."


	5. Friday

The next day, the rumor mill went crazy with hypotheses. The only two people who knew for sure how long Sam and Jack had been dating were Sam and Jack.

* * *

**To: Jackson, Daniel  
From: Teal'c  
Subject: O'Neill and Major Carter**

I have been informed by one of my acquaintances in the infirmary that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have engaged in secret nuptials to evade the regulations that have restrained them thus far.

I believe that you have yet to pay the debt, which you owe me regarding such nuptials.

* * *

**To: Teal'c  
From: Jackson, Daniel  
Subject: RE: O'Neill and Major Carter**

If you can prove it, I'll pay it! Besides, I heard from Janet that they're secretly engaged…not married. In that case, you owe ME money!

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: Rumor Mill**

I LOVE getting the rumor mill up and running! I think that it's been working overtime! Maybe we should fuel some more…ready for a lovers' quarrel?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

What shall the lovers quarrel about? The curtains in the bedroom? Or maybe the bedspread pattern?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

I was thinking more along the lines of 'You forgot our anniversary, you stupid insufferable man!'

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Ooh, sounds like fun! Just like the thing we did in the supply closet in Lock-up C. From what I heard from my sources, it had the rumor mill spinning for weeks, but the look on Siler's face was priceless!

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Do you think Danny should be our next victim? The rumor mill will spin faster if he is.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

You underestimate Teal'c's gossiping abilities. He's the most reliable source anyone has about the goings-on around here.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Both?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Deal. So, we wing it? Or are we going to choose a scenario?

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

I REALLY like the 'I forgot the anniversary…' It fuels the secretly married rumors.

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Should I go down to the infirmary and tirade about men? You know how much Janet loves it when I do that. She's instantly telling me about her ex.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Perfect!

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Then, after that, Janet and I will meet you in the commissary, and I'll give you the cold shoulder. Then, you and Daniel can talk about something…you know, the anniversary…all the things that women make you remember…

Since today is the eight-year-anniversary of the day that we met, maybe we could do that.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

It's our anniversary?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Yes.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

I feel like a louse...but other than that, the idea is AWESOME! Then, you and I can have a fight in your lab in front of Teal'c and Daniel. Ooh, and slap me! ('cuz I really did forget the anniversary.)

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Are you sure, sir? You know the saying…hell hath no fury like…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Carter…

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Sorry. I just don't want you to have a black eye…I have been known to give a mean right hook.

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

I was 'Carter'-ing about the use of 'sir.' What have I told you about that?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Well, we are using the base e-mail system…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

You're forgiven…this once. Now, go get 'em, girl! Hey, can we make up on the base? For all to see?

I am REALLY sorry about forgetting...Am I forgiven?

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Yes, you are forgiven...besides, you didn't really forget. We have a date planned tonight, remember?

As for making up, we have to…if Janet's going to help me get ready for tonight…

* * *

**To: Carter, Samantha  
From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Ah…tonight. Don't tempt me to give you a preview…

* * *

**To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
From: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Rumor Mill**

Be right back. I'm headed to the infirmary.

* * *

Sam stormed into the infirmary. Janet Fraiser walked in. "What is it, Sam?" 

"Ugh! I HATE men!" She raged.

"Ooh, so do I." One of the nurses replied.

"Let's take this into my office." Janet replied walking toward the small room.

They closed the door, and Janet looked at her. "What happened?"

Sam was practically in tears. "Janet, Jack forgot our anniversary!"

"Your what?" She asked, practically choking on the cup of coffee that she had started drinking.

"You know, the anniversary. It's been eight years since we met in the briefing room." She said.

"It has?"

"Yeah…I'll never forget how he looked at me when I walked in. Isure wasa cocky little brat."

"I haven't heard about that."

"Well, it's true." She chuckled, despite the 'tears' in her eyes. "I challenged to arm-wrestle him."

"What?"

"Yeah." Then, her eyes hardened. "A promise on which he has yet to fulfill."

She looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm spouting off about all my problems to you. You don't deserve it."

"Listen, I was just going up to the commissary for some lunch. You want to join me?"

"Sure."

They walked up. Jack and Daniel were sitting in a corner of the commissary, eating lunch. Sam purposely chose the farthest table she could get from them. "I don't want to look at that cocky airman." She spat.

* * *

Janet was facing Daniel and mouthed something to him. _It's bad._

_How bad?_ He returned.

_Anniversary._

_Uh-oh_.

* * *

"Jack, is something wrong? I mean, Sam's over there, and you're over here." Daniel began. 

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Daniel, what do you do if you forgot your anniversary?"

"Anniversary?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. We met in the Briefing room exactly eight years ago today."

"You're in the doghouse over that?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well…I'd go and talk to her about it."

"She locked me out of her lab."

"Jack, she's right there."

He looked up and spied the two women sitting in the opposite corner. "She'd probably just kick my butt."

He looked stumped for a minute. "So, send her an e-mail."

"She's blocked me from her account."

"Uh-oh." He thought for a little longer. "Hey, why don't you do a big fancy dinner? It could be waiting for her when she gets home. You know, go all out romantic."

"Hey! Danny, I knew you'd be good for something."

"I'll see if Janet will help her get ready…you know- the women's solidarity movement. They seem to have to go out for a girls' night out on the town if someone gets dumped."

"Hey, I didn't dump her!" Jack insisted.

"I know. But from what I can see, it sure seems like Sam thinks you did."

Jack reached into his pocket. "You see, I was going to ask her this question..." He said, pulling out a velvet box with a solitaire diamond ring inside.

"You're going to…you know?" Daniel practically yelled.

"Well, if she'll let me…but maybe tonight isn't a good time."

"What better time than on an anniversary? Hey, you can say something about wanting to surprise her. Listen, I'll help you at her house. We'll leave at…I don't know, four o'clock. I'll have Janet bring Sam over later. Okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sam had a single cup of coffee. "Janet. I don't know what to do. I…I don't think I'm being unreasonable. It's just that…this means a lot to me." 

"I know." Janet said, soothingly.

"Do you think that maybe…he doesn't want me anymore?"

"I don't think that…I think that, he's just a stupid guy. Listen, you come to my house. We'll dress you up, and you'll just happen to show up at his place, and…then, you'll know."

Sam pretended to cry. In truth, she was trying not to laugh hysterically. "Well, I'll have to grab a few stuff from my house."

"Be at my place at 1600 hours. Okay?"

"All right." She sniffed. "I have to get back to the probe from P4C 957."

* * *

"T, Sam won't tell you to get lost. But if she thinks that I'm outside the door, she will. Trust me." Jack said. 

"O'Neill, Major Carter is not as upset as you seem to speculate. I have seen her earlier today."

"Teal'c, do Jaffa celebrate anniversaries?"

"I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Days that are…special? Like a birthday. You know, special days that come around every year?"

"Such as the date of one's marriage?"

"Exactly. Well, I…I, uh…sort of…"

"Have you forgotten such a date?"

"Well, yeah…"

"The anniversary of your marriage?"

"T, I'm not married." Jack pointed out.

"Indeed." The Jaffa returned, somewhat skeptical.

"But, I did forget that today is theday that I met Carter. It was eight years ago. And now, she's locked me out of her lab."

"That is why you require me to come to your aid."

"Exactly."

"Do you have preparations to make amends for your omission?"

"Yeah…I'm going to do the whole…romantic candle-light dinner thing."

"I have heard the females who assist Dr. Fraiser in the infirmary reference this Tau'ri ritual. It is often used when a male wishes to…"

Jack placed his hand over Teal'c's mouth. "That's enough, buddy."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

They walked to Sam's lab and the Jaffa raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Major Carter. I wish to communicate with you."

"Is the Colonel with you?"

Jack shook his head, pleadingly.

"I cannot tell a false truth. He is. However, he would like to make amends regarding his accidental omission of the importance of today's date."

The door opened, and Sam looked at him, almost crying. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "Carter, I…I'm sorry I forgot. It's just with the whole mission thing, and then, I had to get a physical. You know how I am about those things…"

She shut him up by kissing him. In fact, she pulled him inside the room and closed the door. Teal'c smiled. "Daniel Jackson indeed is in my debt."

* * *

"Do you think he bought it?" Sam asked when she finished the kiss. 

"Man, you know how to shut a guy up!"

She smiled. "It's a skill."

"All right, if everything goes right, Daniel and Janet are going to think that they set up this date tonight."

She nodded. "I'm going to Janet's so that I can knock your socks off…"

"And Daniel's going to make sure I don't blow up your kitchen."

She laughed. "But what about the time that he and Teal'c tried to make chocolate chip cookies in my kitchen?"

"Well, I think he thinks I would be worse off in the kitchen than he would."

She smiled. "All right. So, I'll see you at my house when I see you?"

"Yeah."

She opened the door. "All right, Colonel. I'll meet you at your house of dinner."

"And don't forget to dress up." He added.

* * *

Janet and Cassie pampered Sam and spent all that afternoon dressing her up. 

"Sam, Jack's not going to have any idea of what hit him. You look HOT!"

"Cassie..." Janet said, sternly.

"What, Mom? It's true."

"I have to admit, Sam. He won't know how to respond."

"All right. Now, we have to go to his place." Sam said, looking in her purse. Just then, she sighed. "I forgot something at my place. I need to go over there, but if I do, I'll probably be late."

Janet smiled and looked at Cassie. Both knew where Jack really was waiting, and they were only too glad to send her back to her house. "All right. Don't panic. He didn't give you a specific time to be there, did he?"

She blushed. "We never got that far."

"Okay. We'll just get you to your place, and then,you can drive to his place."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

At Sam's house, Jack was busy with the fettuccini alfredo he had been fixing. Daniel and Teal'c had just left, having dropped off the raspberry cheesecake that would be for dessert. Jack grinned. They had teased him about not getting blue jello, but Jack knew why Sam went for blue jello. It was simply a substitute for her absolute favorite dessert: raspberry cheesecake. The one dessert that she only indulged in once a year. 

The pasta was finished and Jack turned the stove off. Then, he went into the bathroom and changed into the tuxedo. He had the 'nice blue shirt' in case, but he didn't want to propose in THAT.

Then, he walked into the living room and turned on the CD. It was the perfect background music. _Now, I just have to wait for her to show up..._

_

* * *

_

Sam looked at her sidewalk in surprise. "Janet, what's that?"

Janet tried to look surprised. "I don't know. They look like roses."

She had expected dinner, but she hadn't expected it to be that romantic. "Well, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Actually, I think Jack's trying to apologize." Cassie began.

"You mean you think this was him?"

They shrugged. "Listen, if you're not back in five minutes, we'll leave. Don't even worry about telling us. We understand."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

She got out of the car, and she picked up each rose that was carefully placed on the ground. She had collected ten roses by the time she reached her door.

She took a deep breath and walked inside. The lights were dim and the table was set for two with breadsticks and wine. There was a small vase with two red roses inside. She gasped.

"Hi."

She looked over and found Jack in a tuxedo. "Hi."

"Welcome home."

She smiled. "I didn't expect you to go through all this trouble."

He chuckled. "It wasn't any trouble." He said as he closed the door.

She took a deep breath as he took the flowers from her. "Can I put these in some water?"

She nodded, still dazed by the sight that lay before her. He returned and scooted her chair out from the table for her. Then, he slid it back to a comfortable distance for her. Then, he sat across from her.

"This is...nice." She said, unable to find the words to describe the feelings that it evoked in her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, and Sam was impressed by Jack's culinary skills. He went to pour another glass of wine for her when she stopped him. 

"Why did you do this?" She asked.

He smiled. "I've been waiting all night for you to ask me that question."

She had a confused smile on her face. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

He got up and walked over to her, his heart pounding with every step he took. He knelt down slowly on one knee, and took her hands into his. Then, he looked into her brilliant blue eyes. "Samantha Elizabeth Carter, I have a question to ask you."

She took a deep breath, trying to still her heart. She could swear it was pounding twice as loud and fast as it had ever done before. "You do?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it and presented the ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped at the sight of the ring, and tears fell unchecked from her cheeks. "Yes." She breathed.

He placed the ring onto her finger. "Really?"

She slid from her chair onto his knee and kissed him. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then, you have made me the happiest man in all of the worlds that we have explored thus far."

She giggled.

"Hey, what'd I say about giggling?"

She tried to restrain herself. "I'm sorry...Jack."

Then, she kissed him again. Their 'anniversary' was absolutely perfect.


	6. Saturday Morning

The next morning, Jack awoke first to find Sam curled up next to him. He smiled as he looked at her peaceful face. He kissed her forehead and she stirred. As she opened her eyes to find him leaning over her, she smiled. "G'Morning." She muttered, sleepily.

"Good morning to you too!" He said, chuckling.

Her body tensed as she stretched, but instantly relaxed back into his embrace. "You are a wonderful sight to wake up to, ya know?" She asked.

He smiled. "Thank you. So are you."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jack groaned. "Who comes over at-" He looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Eight-thirty in the morning on a Saturday?"

She grinned. "Well, you have…"

He grimaced playfully. "I was about to ask you not to answer that question."

The doorbell rang again. She got up to get dressed and answer the door, but Jack stopped her. "I'll get rid of them faster than you will…"

He threw on some sweat pants and walked into the entry to the door as he heard Daniel knock on the door. "Sam?"

Jack opened the door. "Danny."

Daniel and Teal'c stood on the doorstep and couldn't help but notice Jack's…absent shirt and backward sweats. "Uh…sorry. Did we come at a bad time?"

"What do you need, Daniel?" Sam asked, coming out in an ankle-length terry-cloth robe.

"Uh…we were just…wondering if…you enjoyed…last night." Daniel said, very uncomfortable.

Sam gave Jack a sexy grin and he flashed his own version back. Then, they turned to their friends. "Dinner…was great."

"But dessert was better." Sam added.

Jack almost blushed. But Daniel's face was flaming. He didn't want to think about his friends…

He decided to leave that sentence unfinished. "Well, if everything's all right here…I think we'll get going…"

"What about the inquiry that you were to conduct, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"What inquiry?" Sam asked.

Daniel turned almost purple. "Um…it's nothing. It had to do with P4X 789, and I can see that you two aren't thinking about work…" Bad images, bad images…he thought as images entered his mind. "So, we'll just be going."

"He was sent to inquire about the length and type of your relationship." Teal'c continued.

"Well, we've been dating for a year, we've known each other for eight years, and…" Sam looked at Jack, a sparkle in her eye that rivaled the one that reverberated off the ring on her left finger. "Jack proposed last night."

Daniel looked almost catatonic with surprise. "You've been dating for HOW long?"

"A year…and she said yes." Jack said.

"A year and we didn't know?" Daniel asked.

"May I offer my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." Teal'c responded, clasping one hand over Daniel's mouth.

His captive's eyes widened before he wriggled free of Teal'c's grasp. "She said YES?"

"Yes, Danny. Carter and I are getting married."

"Today." Sam added.

Jack turned. "What?"

"Don't you remember? Last night you asked me when we should get married, and I said today."

He was drawing a blank. He could not for the life of him remember that…oh wait, he did…

"Right…today. At ten-o-clock at the SGC, I think."

She smiled. "Yep. You guys are invited. And afterwards, we're going to watch the game at Jack's place. Pizza and drinks included."

"Uh, I think we'll come to the wedding, but skip the afterparty…" Daniel said, his head still spinning.

"Well, if you could get the word around, we'd appreciate it. After all, Thor's coming in to perform the ceremony. And Dad's already here."

"You guys really don't waste any time, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Well, when you've waited eight years for regulations to be suspended, you're reluctant to believe that they're really gone, so you figure you could at least plead insanity if they were never really suspended." Jack quipped.

"All right. I guess we'll see you in an…" Daniel looked at his watch. "hour and a half!"

They grinned. "I guess we should be getting ready!" Sam said, giving Jack a feral grin.

Daniel closed his eyes and quickly left the house while Teal'c smiled. "May I offer my congratulations once again?"

"Anytime." Jack said, as the Jaffa exited the house.

Sam turned to her fiancée. "So…meet you in the shower?"


	7. The LongAwaited Wedding

Daniel and Teal'c reached Janet's house in ten minutes. "JANET!" Daniel called, pounding on the door.

"What?" A sleepy Cassie asked, opening the door for the madman to come in.

"Where's your mom?"

"At the base. She had to pull an all-nighter."

"Get her on the phone. Sam and Jack are getting married at 10:00!"

Cassie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. That's what we said."

"You mean they didn't tell anyone, and we're just assuming we're invited, or what?"

"That is not the case, Cassandra Fraiser. They have simply decided last evening over…other forms of entertainment that they wished to engage in the proper nuptials."

"You mean they were…"

"CASSIE!" Daniel shouted, scarred enough by the sights that he'd seen at Sam's house.

"Sorry. I guess I have to get ready for a wedding. Where is it?"

"At the base. You know the way?"

She nodded. "Just get me clearance to get in, and I'm good."

"I'll try."

"I'll call Mom while you two get to the base."

"Great!" Daniel said, running out of the house and back into his car.

* * *

Finally, at 9:58, all of the guests were at the base. None of them were properly situated, but they were all there. At exactly 10:00, Thor beamed into the Gate Room. And at 10:04, Sam walked down the very short aisle on her father's arm, toward Jack, who was flanked by Teal'c and Daniel, co-best-men.

Janet and Cassie stood on the other side of Thor, dressed in simple blue dresses that were similar in coloring to Sam's short-sleeved pastel blue dress that was mid-calf in length. The military men were dressed in their dress uniforms, and Daniel and Teal'c wore matching blue suits.

"We gather here today to witness the joining of these two Earth people." Thor began.

"Finally!" General Hammond breathed.

There were a few people dressed in dress blues in the Gate room, and those who were in BDUs stood in the Control Room and in the Briefing Room or in their various places of occupation (Siler had wired the ceremony to be broadcast over the intercom for those who could not be in the Gate Room and it was videotaped to settle the off-base bets).

Not a dry eye could be seen in the entire complex, and when the ceremony was finished, there was much rejoicing and also gnashing of teeth- after all, the bets all had to be settled for better or worse.


End file.
